Kill Jim (Gotham one shot)
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: Oswald wants Jim to dead after supposedly blackmailing him so he hires a loyal person to do so but what happens if the job doesnt get done?


-Oswald-

"Darling I have a task for you." I snapped my fingers to get her attention.

She quickly ran over to me.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"I need you to get rid of man who believed he could blackmail me." I growled and looked over at Butch.

"Well then I'll make sure he dies a slow death then make him suffer for blackmailing you." She said rubbing my shoulders.

"His name is Jim Gordon." I groaned as I felt myself slightly relax.

"Oh, yes I've heard him." She smirked.

"Of course, you have." I felt irritated.

"Well this is going to be fun getting rid of him." She sounded so enthusiastic about it.

"Indeed" I said trying to keep myself from lashing out on her.

"I'll make sure do the deed for you I'll find him and I'll make him pay maybe I'll slit his throat or something."

"Right then." I stared at the counter.

" Hmm I'll be on my there then."

I felt her hands slide of my shoulders.

"Try the GCPD he should he there."

I grew tense again how dare he leave me.

-Eve-

I made my way to the GCPD to find Jim and kill him for Oswald. I was mad that someone like him would dare to blackmail my Ozzie. I walked in scanning the area until I spotted him.

"You!" I walked over to him.

He watched me as I walked over to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" He says to me.

"I need you mind coming outside with me?" I looked at him.

"Alright." He follows me outside.

I looked around and pinned him to the wall. "Listen you seem like a nice guy I'd hate to kill you but I have too I was hired to do so." I take my dagger out.

"Just wait..please." He looked at me nervously.

"Alright why should I wait?" I stuck my dagger by his throat.

He puts his hands up and grabs me then trips me. "Who sent you?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you!" I groan.

"And why not?"

"I'm not allowed to say who sent me that information is classified." I growl.

He steps harder on my arm I groan in pain. "Get off my arm!" I stab his foot "I'm not telling you!"

I watched as he jumps back. "Oswald sent you, didn't he?" He holds up his gun at me.

I sigh and mumble "Yes…"

"I thought so." He keeps his gun pointed at me.

"He said you blackmailed him so I was supposed to come out and take care of you for him. " I say nervously.

"He lied to you."

"What do you mean? He wouldn't lie to me." I looked at him.

"He lies to anyone." He said.

"That's insane I trust him I've worked with him before his never lied to me..I love him.." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I left him that's why he wanted to kill me."

"I can't believe him...I don't even know what to say but his going to be pissed if he finds out that I didn't kill you." I started pacing.

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"I'm not sure what to do I might have to see what he has planned for me if I say I didn't get to you or that you got away."

"Be very careful." He sighed and put his gun away.

"I'll try to be." I walked away feeling nervous as all get out.

-Oswald-

I was waiting at the counter for her to come back.

"I have some bad news.."

I heard her say nervously. I turned to look at her. "You didn't kill him you let him go." I said feeling disappointed in her.

"I-I didn't let him go.." She lied.

"But his not dead." I was beyond mad.

I couldn't believe it she failed me.

"I swear sir I'll kill him it's just he caught me off guard." She begged.

"No!" He raises his hand "You've proven you can't." He turns to Butch "You do it."

I watched as he left the diner.

"Ozzie..please don't do this I promise I'll do it give me another chance I'm begging you!"

I watched her cry at this point I didn't care what she had to say.

"Please I never let you down before give me another chance I can do this I swear...don't kill me...p-please.." She cried harder.

I rolled my eyes and limped over to the stage.

"Ozzie…" She sniffled.

I felt my heart ache I loved it when she called me that but it was no excuse.

"You know batoveens moonlight sonata right darling?" I looked at her.

"I-I think so I-I h-have heard of it.." She stuttered out.

"Play it." I looked at her.

"P-Play it sir..on there?" She walks over nervously.

"Yes, on the piano." I limped over to a chair.

"Right I can do that.." She walks over and sits down at the piano "I'm a little rusty sir I haven't played in a while I'll try my best.."

I knew she could play it we practiced it before since she wanted to play the piano.

"Just play it." I sat down.

"Y-Yes sir." She starts to play.

I smile as I listened to her play it was wonderful.

"Enjoying yourself Ozzie?" she asks.

"You're rather good darling." I smiled and watched as Butch came over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"I see."

He didn't kill Jim either.

"Thank you Ozzie…is something wrong?" She stopped playing.

"He's still alive!" I got up from my chair.

"I can get rid of him for you I promise..but he said something to me back there though." She walks over to me. "He told me that you lied to me how he blackmailed you, you were mad because he left you."

I glared at her I couldn't believe this but then smiled because of an idea that I got as much as I enjoy her company it was time for her to go along with Butch.

"No thank you."

"Hmm." She crosses her arms. "That's all no thank you...then what.. do you have a plan to get rid of him?"

"I do yes but you and butch are no longer required." I pulled out my gun and aimed it her. "ladies first."

"No no please don't shoot me! I can still be a valuable to you I'll do whatever you want to do I swear!" She went down on her knees and begged." I'll obey you please."

It pained me to do this.

"Sorry." I shot her in the gut and fired at Butch.

-Eve-

I couldn't believe he just shot me how could he just do that! I looked over and watched Butch fall to the ground I tried to crawl away to get help. I heard the door slam shut Oswald got away. I got up slowly and covered my wound with my hand.

"There must be something in here to cover this up.." I looked around. "Ah forget." I walked over to the door. "I'll find a way to the hospital."

"P-Please.."

I heard Butch from behind.

"Right I forgot about you." I sighed and rushed over to help him. "Is there anything in here that could patch us up?"

"No, it's a diner not a hospital." He groaned in pain.

"You would figure that someone would've put a I don't know first aid kit around just in case something like this happens come I'll get a taxi pardon my tone there didn't mean to get snippy..Oh I'm going to make sure he pays for shooting me." I growled as I helped him walk over to the door.

Butch grabs my hand. "Don't go after him in anger otherwise he wins."

"You are right on that I don't know how I'd get back at him anyways he grew on me I cared for him." I sighed.

"Really you love him?" He looked at me shocked.

"Yes I do I couldn't help it, it just happened I mean to me he was adorable..he was soft when he wanted to be." I smiled weakly.

"I am sorry for you."

"it's okay I'll always love him. Right we need to catch up with him or something what is he going to do if he sees us still alive?" I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure what he will do..but I'm staying out of this you can go though." He looked at me.

"Right you stay here then I'm off to do something crazy and dangerous and that is to catch up with him. " I just wanted my Ozzie back even though I knew I'd never have him. I slipped out the door to go look for him.

The thing is no matter how hard I looked he was nowhere to be found which is crazy because I know this city. Maybe his at the GCPD already to kill Jim! I took off to see if he was with Jim "Please be with Jim oh please." I mumbled to myself as I walked in.

"Oh, it's just you and sorry to say his not here."

I jumped when I heard Jim's voice.

"I figured he'd be here he seemed determined to have you killed. Shoot where did he go I hope his not hurt or anything..*sighs* he just went nuts or something and he shot me and Butch back at the diner when I came back and told him the news and just I couldn't believe he would do that..I've had a pretty whacky day so far." I just couldn't believe it.

"Welcome to Gotham." He said.

"You think I'd be used to be it after growing up here as child but I'm not such a crazy city but it's home." I gave him a weak smile. "Do you know where he could be at? I mean you know him pretty, well right? Not that he wants to see me don't even know why I'm looking for him" I mumbled softly "..stupid feelings…"

I watched as he walked up to me "I have known him for a while but he's unpredictable so I can't help you I'm sorry."

"That is true he can be unpredictable thanks Jim I think I'll head home." I smiled at him.

"Be careful." He warned me.

"I'm always careful in some way." I kept smiling and walked out to go home.

Besides it wasn't like his going to pop out around the corner or anything to jump at me I looked around nervously. Or well anyone for that matter I kept walking.

"Hello" I heard his voice from behind me. "You truly will not die will you?"

I jumped and gasped. "Not if I keep fighting for it..that and you only made small wound thanks under armor.." I laughed nervously. "Oswald, listen I know you are angry I understand what you are going through I've been at you're side constantly to help you I've never failed to bring a smile to your face or anything for that matter. But I have cared for you many times and I still want to keep it up but if you must kill me I will promise to stay dead this time I'll do it for you." I felt tears come down my cheeks.

I watched him limp over to me and whisper to me "Good day." then he stabbed me.

I cried out in pain as I grabbed onto him to look at him one last time.


End file.
